


The Gift

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 7 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://lapillus.livejournal.com/profile">lapillus</a>' prompt of <i>Minerva, Hedwig: Parcel, sparkles, smug</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapillus/gifts).



> Written on 7 May 2006 in response to [lapillus](http://lapillus.livejournal.com/profile)' prompt of _Minerva, Hedwig: Parcel, sparkles, smug_.

Minerva gave Hedwig an owl treat and accepted the bird's parcel, her eyes filling with sparkles as she saw from whom it had been sent. Her expression quickly turned smug as she pulled out the paper rattle, upon which was emblazoned, "Mr. and Mrs. Edmund Granger are pleased to announce the birth of their first grandchild, Minerva Margaret Granger-Potter."

The rattle exploded into a riotous profusion of colored streamers, and Harry and Hermione's voice's called out, "Your goddaughter is healthy, happy, and hale!"

"Congratulations, Headmistress!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed.

"Thank you," she replied, surreptitiously wiping away a tear. "It's wonderful news."


End file.
